prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
TNA Reaction
TNA Reaction (stylized as "TNA ReACTION") was a professional wrestling-focused documentary-style television program by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) that aired in the United States and Canada on Spike. It was officially canceled on December 27, 2010, and aired its final episode on December 30, 2010. TNA WRESTLING is teaming with Machinima's recently relaunched sports channel, MachinimaSports for the return of "TNA ReACTION" as exclusive weekly prog Broadcast history Season1 TNA Reaction aired its pilot episode on a Monday night on April 12, 2010 at 7pm ET/6C. On May 3, 2010, TNA announced that Spike had picked up Reaction and that the program would start airing every Thursday, prior to that week's edition of Impact!, starting June 24 at 8pm ET/7C. The premiere date was later pushed back to July 15, when it would start airing after Impact! at 11pm ET/10C instead of before it. However, in late June Reaction was pulled from Spike's schedule. On August 3, 2010, TNA announced that Reaction would premiere on August 12 and air every Thursday following Impact! on 11pm ET/10C. After an initial run of ten episodes, it was announced that Spike had picked up the show for ten more episodes. On December 27, 2010, it was confirmed that Spike had canceled the show and its final episode would be airing on December 30, 2010. Season2 ReACTION” anchors the brand-new lineup for the relaunched MachinimaSports channel, with exclusive never before seen videos from inside the world of IMPACT WRESTLING airing every Monday, Thursday, and Saturday. The new MachinimaSports takes a youthful, irreverent look at sports, culture, sports gaming and more. With over 360,000 subscribers and 70 million video views, MachinimaSports is the preeminent brand in online sports coverage for the 18-34-year-old male. From edgy debate shows like CONSTANT CONFLICT to the hilarious skateboarding comedy stunt show POWER VIOLENCE, MachinimaSports is on the forefront of what's fresh in the world of sports. Format The show was composed largely of segments mimicking a cinéma-vérité documentary, catching wrestlers unawares backstage preparing for their matches, or expressing their emotions immediately following their matches. Some were "on-the-spot" sit-down interviews regarding the current happenings within the company's storylines. Most of the high-volume, intense yelling typical of wrestling interviews was removed with this format, giving it a feeling of spontaneity, candidness and verisimilitude. After the pilot episode, this style of segment largely replaced the typical structured interview segment (with an interviewer and a set) on the company's flagship show Impact. Other segments included the Impact Player of the Week, which highlighted a wrestler with sit-down interviews and source footage from their life, akin to similar segments from WWE Confidential. The show began with an extension of the final scene from that week's Impact, with commentary from Mike Tenay and Taz. The last three months of the show's existence, Impact! main events continued into Reaction time slot, effectively giving Impact! a third broadcast hour. On the November 18, 2010, broadcast of Reaction, an "unofficial" Empty Arena grudge match was shown, held between Generation Me and The Motor City Machine Guns. It was filmed in the similar candid manner of other Reaction segments, with minimal commentary overdubbed. See also *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *TNA iMPACT! References Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling television programs Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling